


[F4M] The Popular Girl Who Secretly Can't Get Enough Of You

by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Begging, Bitchy, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Scent Kink, Sex, Smelling clothes, popular girl/nerdy guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne
Summary: After a bit of absence (well, at least, it felt long to me) I return with a script I’ve been working on for some time. It’s… well, it’s a lot of things. A creampie for Pi Day, some classic nerdy guy on popular girl seduction… but mostly, it’s about a very specific role reversal. In particular, it’s the nerdy guy entering his room to find, to his shock, the popular girl touching herself while sniffing his clothes. Weird? Oh, sure. But I think it’s funny, and hopefully you will too! Oh, and hot and all that.So, if you please, please enjoy: The Popular Girl Who Secretly Can’t Get Enough Of You.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 48





	[F4M] The Popular Girl Who Secretly Can't Get Enough Of You

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall, or anywhere other than r/gonewildaudio, r/GoneWildAudible, or r/GWASapphic.

<<SFX: doorbell>>

<<bored>> Oh. Hey.

Just shut up and let me in! Ugh, I can*not* let anyone see me entering *your* house! 

Why’d it take you so long to come to the door? Were you touching yourself to my Instagram or something?

<<disgusted laugh/scoff>> Oh. My God. I was *joking,* but? By the look on your face, I was right, wasn’t I? Ugh, that is *so* gross. Why did I have to do this project with *you?*

Whatever. Just -- can we get this over with? I have, like, a thing today, so…

EW! Do we really have to work in your *bedroom?* Ugh! Whatever! But *you’re* doing all the work now, nerd!

<<SFX: footsteps>>

Wow… your room isn’t actually a total mess. 

<<mocking>> Did you clean it up just for me? <<scoff>> How *sweet.*

Did you *seriously* not bring a chair in for me? What, I’m just supposed to sit on your grody sheets? UGH. 

Oh, don’t try to defend yourself. I *know* you’re not getting any… and I bet you’re letting all those *special feelings* out right here under those superhero sheets every night. 

Oh my *god…* Are you *blushing?* Jesus, forget I said anything, I’ll sit down! But if I feel the *tiniest* wet spot I’m leaving and you’re doing my part of the project for me.

<<beat>>

...Okay, we’re good. All dry.

What, do you want a fucking medal or something? Wipe that stupid little smile off your face and tell me what we’re doing for the project!

<<beat>>

Uh huh.

<<beat>>

Uh huh?

<<beat>>

Uh… huh…

<<beat>>

Wh-what? I wasn’t spacing out! I-I was..

<<beat>>

<<responding>> *Blushing?*

What-- I-- I’m not *blushing!* Shut UP! Ugh, I *knew* you were going to be like this! Hey, you know what? Instead of giving me that stupid lovey-dovey look, why don’t you make yourself useful and go get me some water? 

*Now!*

<<long pause>>

<<optional SFX: door closing>>

<<all of the following is without the listener character present>>

<<sigh>> Okay. Okay, come on, queen. This is nothing. You’re fine. Think Regina George. HBIC. Think… think…

<<beat>>

Fuck, why is that stupid geek so fucking *cute?*

God, it’s one thing having to sit through science class with him! At least he sits way up front so all I have to see is the back of his head! But why, *why* do I have to do this fucking *project* with him? Sitting right here, next to him, in his *bedroom?* God, I could almost -- *ugh!*

God, I… I bet he *does* jack it here. Fuck, maybe… maybe *right* here. I wonder if he’s… if he’s done it to *me.*

<<breathy>> Oh, fuck…

I wonder what he’d do if he came back and found me naked. P-probably cum in his pants, and *cry,* a-and…

No, of course he wouldn’t. He’s too fucking… *good* for that! He’d walk across the room and pin me down and fucking *take* me! Like he, like he, like he *deserves!*

Ugh! *No!* Pull it together! If I let him know even for a second that I’m the *slightest* bit into him he’s going to blab about it to the whole *school,* and I am *never* going to live it down! Come on, focus on something else. Something in the room, something like…

<<beat>>

Is that…

Is that his laundry bin?

<<laugh>> I’m not gonna… No. That… that’s *gross.* 

B-but, I mean…

Maybe just…

<<SFX: fabric rustling>>

Oh my god oh my god oh my god.

I can’t. I can’t. I *can’t…*

<<deep breath>>

<<whimper>> Oh god he smells so good...

<<from here on dialogue is punctuated with deep breaths/sniffs>>

F-fuck! Fuck, why does he smell so *good!* 

A-and why am I so wet?

I wonder if he was wearing this the last time he… oh, god… the last time he jerked off…

Fuck! N-no, stop thinking about it, stop *thinking about it!*

Okay.

I can stop now.

Just, just put the shirt back in the hamper, fix my hair, stop blushing, pretend this never happened…

<<beat>>

Oh god, just another second.

<<deep breath>>

M-maybe it would be okay if I just pulled up my skirt and...

Touched myself. A little.

<<SFX: wet sounds>>

Mmf… a-and thought about him… wearing this… just w-walking around, just… sitting here and s-stroking his cock… jacking off to-- to-- *me,* to pictures of me, stroking his stupid fucking perfect loser dick to *me,* thinking about, fuck, thinking about --

About *fucking me!*

<<moaning>>

Oh god, oh god, I have to stop, I have to stop… He’s going to be back soon…

F-fuck, I can’t! I have to finish! 

<<moaning>>

W-will he… will he notice? If I just… slip this into my bag? Oh, god, I want it so bad… I want *him* so bad… Fuck, please, just fucking take me! Just fucking--

<<optional SFX: door opening>>

<<the listener character returns>>

Um…

I-I…

You… left this out. Of the laundry bin. H-here, take it, I don’t want to touch it.

<<beat>>

I-I wasn’t doing anything! Don’t look at me like that! I w-was just, I was just doing you a favor! By cleaning up your room! I… I…

Okay, fine, I was smelling your fucking shirt! Is that what you want to hear? Weirdo? Whatever! No one’s gonna fucking believe you anyway, so it doesn’t matter -- what are you doing? Why are you taking off your shorts?

<<muffled by discarded clothing hitting her in the face>>

MMMMF! 

Y-you-- fucking freak-- I don’t-- I’m not--

<<deep breaths/moaning>>

Oh god, oh god, oh *god* it’s so much stronger, fuck, fuck, fuck… <<trails off into moaning>>

<<she pulls the shorts away>>

F-fuck! Stop *smirking!* Okay! I… You’re cute or whatever! And maybe, *maybe* I thought about doing *a few* things with you. B-but I don’t *like* you, get it? You’re still a weird little freak! 

But… since I, for some reason, find you *kind* of hot…

I’ll do you a favor.

You don’t get laid, do you? 

Please. I know these things.

So… if you’re *good…* Then, maybe, I could help you out and… give you a hand. <<giggle>>

<<beat>>

*No?*

You-- what? Are you fucking kidding me? Fuck you, you-- you -- *loser!* You’re turning *me* down? I’m the most popular girl in our whole *school!* I’m the hottest girl you’ve ever been within six feet of! I’m-- I’m-- I’m *better than you, you little shit!* And you *don’t* want to fuck me?

Well, okay, what *do* you want?

<<beat>>

No. No. I’m not doing that. I don’t care! I don’t *need* you! I could get any guy I want!

I’m not fucking *begging!*

Wait, no, where are you going? Hey! Stop!

*Please!*

I-- Is that what you want to hear? P-please! Don’t go! Stay, and, and, and…

Fuck me!

I-Is that not good enough?

Then, I…

<<starting reluctant, then growing more desperate>> I need you. Please, I’ve been fantasizing about you for weeks -- for *months,* and I can’t hold back any more! I-I can’t handle not knowing what it feels like to touch you, to have my hands on your skin, on your c-*cock!* I’ll do whatever you want! I’ll say whatever you want! I’ll let you use me, I-I’ll let you take pictures, just -- please, *I need you!*

<<beat>>

Thank you. Th-thank you, thank you, thank you.

I… I should kneel? Okay, I--

<<beat>>

Oh my god.

Oh my god, that’s…

That’s your dick.

<<quietly>> Fuck it looks so good.

I…

Can I touch it?

<<sigh of relief>> Th-thank you.

Oh…

<<deep breath>>

D-do you like that? How you can lay your dick on my face and just… cover me?

<<moan>>

I… don’t… I’m not…

F-fuck, yes, I like it, I like how your stupid dick feels on my face oh *god* what am I saying.

...stop *looking* at me like that!

Y-you want me to beg again? That- that’s so humiliating! I can’t *believe* it, you little creep! I should have known you’d act like this as soon as you had the chance!

...w-what do you want me to beg for?

Okay… I-I can do that.

Please… I want to suck your cock. N-no, I *need* to suck your cock. I need to *worship* you. I need to taste you, to rub your cock all over my face, to let you fuck my throat! I *need* to drink your cum! I don’t care how much of a slut I look like! You can degrade me, drag your balls across my face, slap me and spit in my mouth, just so long as you let me taste your cock! *Please!*

No, no, don’t take it away, let me-mmf!

<<SFX: blowjob>>

Fuck. Fuck, you taste good… l-let me take care of you, please? You can hold my head, j-just let me <<mumbling almost inaudibly>> lick your balls…

<<beat>>

I said let me lick your balls! Please, fuck, I need this! I need *you!* 

<<beat>>

Th-thank you.

<<SFX: licking, moans>>

God, it’s even stronger now…

I can taste your *sweat*. And… and…

And it feels like it’s melting my fucking brain, *fuck!* How do you *do* this to me?

<<SFX: licking, moans>>

Nnh -- you don’t need to pull, just let me lick my way up -- mm -- your -- mm -- shaft --

O-oh. You’re… really get turned on for me…

You’re *dripping.*

W-well… I guess I’ll just… lick this off…

<<SFX: lick, then blowjob, moans>>

Mmah… is… is that good?

Wh-what does that look mean? Here, I can do better! Look --

<<SFX: blowjob, more vigorous, some gagging>>

<<breathing heavily>>

Is… is it not enough?

I-If you need…

If you need more, I can take it.

I mean, you can be rough with me.

You *know* what I mean! 

<<beat>>

Urgh, okay, I’ll say it! I want you to fuck my face!

S-stop laughing! Shut up and --

<<SFX: facefuck, gagging, drag this out a bit>>

Mm! MM!

<<heavy breathing>>

N-no, I’m… I’m not quitting…

B-but…

You were getting close… right?

Well, I… I don’t want you to cum in my mouth.

I mean… I want to taste your cum. Fuck, I *really* want to taste your cum.

But…

P-please, are you… are you going to make me beg again?

<<whimper>>

Fine. Fine, you win. I want you to fuck me, okay? I want you to fuck me, and cum inside me, and, and… 

J-just *look!*

I’m on your bed, legs wide open, I’m fucking *dripping* on your sheets! All I can think about is getting fucked and filled by cock, by *your* cock, because I know no one else could possibly satisfy me! I need you to pin me down and fuck me into the mattress and fucking *use* me like the hole I am, and when you’re done I need you to dump your load inside me so I can still feel you even when you pull out! Please, please, just *fuck me already!*

Oh -- oh, *fuck!*

<<SFX: wet sounds throughout; you can improv a lot here if you like>>

Why does this feel so good why does this feel so good why does this feel so *good!* You, you, you -- fuck! I don’t even *like* you! Why does your fucking cock *feel so good?*

<<SFX: wet sounds, moans>>

Don’t, don’t slow down. I don’t -- *ah!* -- I don’t need a break, I need you to *fuck me!* Don’t stop! Give it to me like you’re trying to *break me,* you stupid fucking --

<<SFX: wet sounds, moans>>

Y-yes, yes, I’m close! I’m gonna cum, just keep going like that -- yes -- yes! Fuck, harder! Come on --

Oh, god, you’re --

<<improv orgasm>>

Oh… oh, oh, oh…

Y-you… you came inside me. It feels *hot.*

N-no, it’s hot, like, physically, like…

Shut up! You knew what I meant?

What?

Ugh. No, I’m not gonna get *pregnant,* weirdo. Did you seriously think I’d let you nut in me if I wasn’t on the pill?

Whatever. Did I crush your sad little loser dreams of getting a popular chick knocked up and chaining her to you? Like… sorry. 

Anyway. You are *not* mentioning this to anyone at school.

<<laugh>> Because I’ll tell them you’re lying, and they’re not gonna believe *you!* So just keep your mouth shut like a good boy, and… I’ll call you when I want to screw again. 

Oh, and… I can keep this shirt, right? Cool.

Huh?

*Price?* What do you mean for a price?

A *date?* What did I *just* say? I am *not* going out with you! You think I want your… *nerd ooze* rubbing off on me in public? Besides, you’ll ruin my reputation as fashionably single --

You’re kidding.

You won’t fuck me unless I say yes?

You -- fuck! That’s *blackmail!* 

Yes it is! I want something and you’re not giving it to me, that’s blackmail!

Ugh!

You -- I don’t --

<<growl/scream/noise of frustration>>

*Fine!* I’ll be your stupid nerd girlfriend or whatever! We can hold hands and dance down the halls and whatever stupid lame crap you want! Okay? Are you satisfied?

*God!*

You are going to have to fuck me *so* hard to pay me back for this!


End file.
